


Fringe Benefits

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the lover of a powerful man has its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [LJ] Hobbit_Kate.

Since Meier got shot on Kobol, he’s slid into the background, avoiding the Fleet and the power struggles that had nearly gotten him killed. That machine had turned on him, and in that moment, when the bullet slid into his ribs, he thought he was going to die. It had been some kind of blessing from the gods that he’d survived. Two near-death experiences in the span of a few months had been enough to change his mind about how he wanted to live his life. 

The black market had been the perfect place to hide, running books for Tom and keeping an eye on Phelan. The black market's success had made him richer than he'd ever been, even if there was no money exchanging hands. 

“Where’s Phelan?” Tom asks, striding into Meier’s office early one morning after a long night of pouring over receipts. 

Meier pauses and closes the log book he’d been working in. “Not my turn to watch him.” He leans back in his chair and regards Tom, taking in his strained expression and wrinkled clothes. “Where’ve you been?” 

“Roslin’s got The Prince on board. Suddenly she’s concerned about her constituents.” Tom’s voice drips derision. 

Meier isn't surprised. “Well, you knew she’d put two and two together eventually. We’ll handle it. The Fleet needs us.”

Tom’s unconvinced. “I should’ve stopped Phelan from getting involved with Fisk. Greedy bastard.” 

"Well, you had no idea that Phelan would be stupid enough to murder a high-ranking officer." Meier stands and begins cleaning up the stack of papers he’d been working on. “What can I do, Tom?” 

“Find Phelan. We need to make a plan.” Tom’s mouth presses into a line.

“Will do.” Meier nods and slides his papers into the safe under the desk. He spins the lock and comes out to face Tom. “You want me to do anything about the Prince?” 

“Nah. Anything happens to him and they’ll shut us down. I’m going to appeal to his pragmatic side.” Tom gives a smirk.

Meier feels a sudden spark of jealousy. Tom’s always had a thing for the younger Adama.

His face must have betrayed him, because Tom reaches out a hand, his expression a warning. “Hey, lover. It’s business.”

Meier manages a wan smile. “Mmmhmm.” He doesn’t believe him when it comes to Lee. Frak.

:: :: ::

Phelan’s disappeared into the bowels of the Prometheus and Meier returns empty-handed. Tom, however, appears to have his hands plenty full. 

“You have to know how to play the game, Lee,” Tom says as Meier walks into their quarters. Lee is face down, spreadeagle on their bed. Meier glances at Lee's wrists and ankles, expecting them to be bound to the metal frame. They’re not.

“What the frak, Tom? What’s going on?” Meier’s eyes are wide with surprise. 

A slow grin spread across Tom’s face. “Just taking the opportunities we’re given.” Tom slides his hand up the inside of Lee’s leg to graze his balls with his fingertips. The younger man groans and presses his hips into the bed. 

Meier blinks in confusion. “Tom?” 

“Mr. Adama and I have made a deal.” Tom walks over to the bed and sits next to Lee, who turns his head to face the men. Tom touches Lee’s back. “Haven’t we?”

Lee nods, his eyes wary. 

Tom swings his eyes back to Meier. “For you, lover.” 

Meier flinches with surprise. “What?!” None of this makes sense and Meier thinks maybe the shots he had a few hours ago have gone to his head.

Tom stands and starts to undress Meier, popping the buttons on his shirt before sliding it over his shoulders and onto the floor. _This is really happening,_ Meier thinks, and then grabs Tom’s head to kiss him. 

Tom unsnaps Meier’s pants and pushes them down, grasping his cock and pumping slowly. “A reward for your loyalty, Jan.” 

Meier groans, eyes closing as Tom’s fingers work their magic. “What about you? You’re the one who’s hot for him.” 

“Yes, lover, but I want to watch more than touch. I want to watch _you_ frak him.”

Meier nearly gapes. Tom is never this nice to him. But the offer's too good, and Meier just nods, groaning, and kisses Tom harder. “I won’t disappoint you,” he says, breathless, his cock hard and ready.

Tom releases him with a chuckle and pushes Meier towards Lee.

Meier perches himself on the bed between Lee’s wide-open legs and flattens his palms on Lee’s ass, spreading his cheeks. He’s throbbing with need and glances at Tom, who’s unzipping his pants. Lee’s ass his gorgeous and firm and Meier leans down, dipping a tongue experimentally between his cheeks. 

Lee gasps, arching towards his mouth, and Meier grins, pressing his mouth and face into it, licking and swirling around the hole as Lee begins to moan a little. He glances at Tom and sees him slouched in a chair, lazily stroking himself, a pleased smile on his face. 

Meier imagines what Tom sees and he groans. He never knew how much he wanted this. Meier eats out Lee’s ass, reveling in the man’s writhing hips. He slides a finger into his ass and Lee jerks a little, then pushes onto it. Meier fingerfraks him until his cock is aching. My gods, he wants to frak him so badly.

He looks at Tom again, wants to see his face when he fraks Lee. Meier drags Lee up onto his knees and the man nudges against Meier’s cock, his eyes finding his, almost begging. A delicious grin spreads across Meier’s face; who knew the Prince was such a whore for cock.

With his eyes locked onto Tom's, Meier grips Lee’s hips and pushes inside. Lee moans in response, his body tightening, and Meier watches Tom's face, notices him pumping harder on his dick. He's loving this. Meier sinks deeper inside Lee, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord. He’s so frakking tight he can barely hold on. Meier slows, pulls himself together. He wants to come so much. 

Meier finds Tom’s eyes again and he needs him close. With a rough, "Tom," Meier motions him to join them. Tom stands, his cock hard in his hand. Tom approaches and leans over to kiss Meier, his tongue thrashing inside his mouth. Meier grabs Tom’s cock, eager to please him, and starts to move faster inside Lee’s ass. Lee starts to moan, his fingers twisting into the sheets. Meier’s never been so frakking turned on in his life.

The pressure builds and he feels Tom bucking against his hand, urging him faster. Meier’s hand and hips work in tandem, his eyes on Tom, watching his lover’s face as he starts to come. It spurs Meier’s orgasm and he pumps Lee hard, slamming into the man’s ass again and again until he spills into him, groaning. 

Tom’s eyes are glazed and Lee has slumped down onto the bed panting. Meier is satisfied, his cock dripping come, his hand soaked with Tom’s juices. 

He’s the luckiest man in the worlds.


End file.
